omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega 5 Character Profiles (Di-I)
=Divine Avenger= Kage/Aori Profile: Aori Kaji Basic Sign Up Alias: Kage Gender: Male Height: 5'8 Weight: 123 Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Nitemare/Crisis...ior_cloaked.jpg Age: 16 Species: Half Demon Special Skills: -Pyro Guard -Invisibility -Tri Emblem -Terra Force Element: Fire Trance Aura Color: Red Guardian Force:Velius Mutation:Mutant x Mutation Appearance: http://www.ffplaza.com/museum/art/MMTorchCard.jpg Bio: A mysterious man on the Space-Station Quartz... Battle Sign Up Job Class:Dark Knight Weapon Type:Scimitar Weapon Name:Rebirth Weapon Picture: http://www.georgehernandez.com/h/xMartialA...ds/scimitar.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Oblivion - If Kage looks at his opponent(s) directly in the eye he initiated a Genjutsu that causes that person to seem to be in hell but it's a hallucination ? Phoenix Slash V.2 - As before his blade ignites in flames but this time the flames are black and stronger ? Clones - Kage makes several clones of himself using a new seceret ability and does whatever he likes with the clones. ? Inner Power - After utlizeing his Mutation form Kage will gain extreme speed and strength to ravage his opponent(s). ? Fire Sphere - Focusing energy into his hand Kage makes a ball of fire that turnds into a red perfect sphere that he unleashes on his opponent. Limit Break: Phoenix Flare V.2 - Kage's body still turns into a Phoenix still on fire but due to his new Half-Demon body the flames are black and bigger. Sasori Profile: Sasori Basic Sign Up Real Name: Sasori Gender: Male Appearance: http://i120.photobucket.com/albums/o171/Di...er/untitled.jpg Age: 18 Species: Diclonius Special Skills: 1. Aerial 2. Astro Force 3. Soul Guard Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color:Black Mutation:Specter Mutation Appearance: http://library.thinkquest.org/J001533/media/grimreaper.gif =Drake= Drake Profile: Drake Basic Sign Up Real Name: Drake Sunstrider Alias: Drake Nickname(s): Code Name(s):Blazing Phoenix Gender:male Height*: 6�0 Weight*: 190 Appearance: http://fc01.deviantart.com/fs4/i/2004/258/..._by_cat_cat.jpg Age: 21 Species:Dark Elf Special Skills: Demi Force Nova Force Hyper Speed Aerial Alteration Element: Time Trance Aura Color:Black Guardian Force:Giga-Phoenix Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://tn3-1.deviantart.com/300W/fs7.devia...kVonLehmann.jpg Bio: One year ago Drake traveled with a group of prisoners from the planet of oblivion to go on a quest to destroy Belial, and a personal mission for himself and his brother Hawk Sunstrider. Their mission was resolve the heir to the Sunstrider Dynasty throne and attain the heirloom to their family�s secret powers. Now a year later, Drake finds himself with his brother Hawk Sunstrider ready to finish their family�s mission, and allocate the missing heirloom. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight Hell Knight ---> Nightmare Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword ---> Zwehander Sword --> 2 Zweihander Swords Weapon Name: Excalibur ---> Excalibur --> Dual Excalibur Weapon Picture: http://www.geschenkkorb.at/shop2/images/rep_f_3057.jpg Techs/Magic: Divide and Conquer - sword splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if sword clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones.* Command Line - Sword is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it* Time Freeze-freeze time* Hasten - speed time* normalize - normalize time* slow - slow it down* Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact)* Limit Break:Blades of Time - Drake grips the scimitar and a crimson red aura forms around it as, the blade multiplies in divide and conquer fashion, and go flying at the enemy with an auto flare of time spell. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the blades to strike (blades time field increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). Blades will continue pursuit until contact is definitely made. Battle Sign Up II Job Class: Necromancer ---> Dread Necromancer --> True Necromancer Weapon Type: Quarter Staff ---> Chained Sickle ---> Spirit Staff Weapon Name: Fiery Heart ----> Igniting Flame ---> Fiery Heart Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: Vulcan�s Rage: a crimson red energy blast extends out of Drake�s palm to strike a Flare of Pain = big aoe type spell (area of effect) surrounds enemies in a vortex of flames that induce pain Eternal Rage = flames erupts fromt he grounds in boiling molten geyers Crimson Rain = mass of dark clouds cover the area raining fire down on the enemies Flame Strike = caster holds his arm towards the enemy and a flash of fire erupts attacking its target Gravija - controls gravity of an object to be attracted to enemy Gravitational Doom - binds enemy to surface unable to move. Chromium Aura � Drake�s mystery amulet�s powers � abilities�unknown. Limit Break: Bonds of Revenge - The chained sickle wrap the enemy in the scalding hot chains and force the enemy down to his/her knees in agony, thus inducing the chains to erupt in flames burning the enemy, injecting a orb of flame into the heart or core of enemy, causing an implosion of searing pain and suffering. Notes: the skills are usable for either class. I just split them up based on how I felt like doing it. Battle Sign Up III Job Class: MS Pilot ----> MS Advanced Pilot --> Ultimate MS Pilot Weapon Type: Gyan ----> R-Jarja --> Gundam Deathscythe Hell Hawk Profile: Hawk Real Name: Hawk Sunstrider Alias: Hawk Nickname(s): Code Name(s): Freezing Dragoon Gender:male Height*: 6�2 Weight*: 210 Appearance: http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/th...80px-Hawk02.gif Age: 23 Species:Dark Elf Special Skills: Demi Force Freeze Force Hyper Speed Aerial Alteration Invisibility Element: Time Trance Aura Color:Crimson Red Guardian Force: Fenrir Mutation: vampire Mutation Appearance: http://ic3.deviantart.com/fs6/i/2005/051/4...n_by_Mig_Al.jpg Bio: After tracing his brother, Drake Sunstrider to the planet of Spira, the two Sunstrider brothers are given information from Murmax, Scion of Chronium, on the whereabouts of the missing family heirloom passed from generation to generation. The two brothers then join forces, while still sharing animosity against each other, as they fight over the true heir to the Sunstrider Dynasty Throne. Over time, it becomes apparent Drake is the one to succeed to the throne, and during the battle against Behemoth, Hawk comes to understand and respect his younger brother. Hawk now travels with the Oblivion party and Drake, hoping to help his brother reclaim the heirloom. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Gunner ---> Fast Gunman --> Gun Lord Weapon Type: Uzi ---> Dual Uzi ---> Bazooka Weapon Name: Letzte Abzahlung ---> Letzte Abzahlung ---> Letzte Abzahlung Reloaded Weapon Picture: http://www.jpfo.org/pistol-left.jpg Techs/Magic: Divide and Conquer � The letzte Abzahlung splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if a clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. * Hasten - speed time* slow - slow it down* Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto)* Time Freeze-freeze time* normalize - normalize time* Command Line � the letzte Abzahlung is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it* Skuld's touch - Hawk can temporarily expand the command line onto other projectile weaponry to use against his opponents. * Berserk - causes body to expotentially grow more powerful and capable of magnifying spells and skills (extreme case and in limitbreak) Freezing bullets � causes the bullets in the Letzte Abzahlung to be coated in a sharp icy form, causing extra damage (auto-attack unless against a fire elemental) Vampiric bite � Hawk mutates into his vampiric form, and bites females to revive his lost energy and strength Ultra Shot � used after Skuld�s touch normally, and fires all the projectile weaponery in one big shot at the target(s) Ice Wall - creates a wall of ice around an enemy Frozen Trap - forms a barrier around an enemy and keeps them frozen while slowly reducing their health until they either break free or are set free. Ice Strike - forms a blast of ice, that can either form a bridge or a blast. Gravija - Gravity forms on enemy, pushing enemy to the ground and traps there. Limit Break: Blitzkrieg -The letzte Abzahlung gives off a pure black aura of energy, and commences the divide and conquer routine, with the hasten spell attached to the individual clones and flare of time. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the gun to shoot the target. (guns timefield increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). From each clone army created 25% of the clones will be under the influence of freeze force, while another 25% under evil, and another 25% under hyper speed. The remaining 25% stay normal These percents can change under different circumstances that Hawk feels will make combat more effective. During this time, Hawk undergoes Berserk. Battle Class II Job Class: MS Pilot ---> MS Advanced Pilot --> Ultimate MS Pilot Weapon Type: Gundam ---> Qubeley --> Gundam Heavyarms Kai Allura Profile: Allura Real Name: Allura Spektor Code Name(s): Beautiful Danger Gender: Female Height: 5�6 Weight:110 Appearance: http://www.irserious.com/images/2007/10/hotgh.jpg Age: 19 Species: Human (adult) Special Skills: Hyper Speed Grand Emblem Omega Barrier Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: white Guardian Force: Ultimecia Mutation: Heartless Angel Mutation Appearance: http://fc04.deviantart.com/fs22/f/2007/332...by_keeganxt.jpg Bio: When a young child no older then the tender age of three, Allura was sent from her parents to a secret unknown organization to learn the art of combat, and trade of assassins. Allura grew up with very brief visits from her two parents, and older brother Aurelius. During her stay with the organization she was able to befriend a wolf named Tsuki. The two over time grew into best friends and partners in field missions, becoming the best team in the organization. Shortly after being released from the organization and sent back to her family, the news reaches them that her brother Aurelius was killed in combat, dying a war hero for the Malkuth Empire. In the days following, Allura was contacted by the newly appointed Emperor Jack. Her reports from the organization had made their way to him, and he was very keen on hiring her and training her to be a member of his personal guard. Allura graciously accepted in the capacity of guard and mobile suit pilot. Weeks after her training was completed she was given her first mission; assist the party led by former scion Exile, Heir to the Dark elf�s Throne Drake Sunstrider, and Bandit Keith. During the briefing, Allura learned of the animosity a certain member of her new assignment had against her deceased brother due to a disagreement. Taking the honor of her family in her hands, Allura swore to correct the image of her family to anyone in doubt of the greatness of noble family of Spektor. With this in mind, and her new mission in front of her, Allura set out with her only friend and ally Tsuki to meet the challenges in front of her, and unfold her destiny. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Assassin -->Sword Master ---> Weapon Master Weapon Type: Double Katar ---> 2 Zweihander Swords ---> 2 Snake Swords Weapon Name: Kuro & Kurai --> Kuro & Kurai --> Kuro & Kurai Weapon Picture: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/comm...ental_katar.jpg Techs/Magic: Shadow Portal � forms portals around arena that are interconnected. Portals may be used to flee attack or cloak. Clones � forms multiple clones of fighter made from shadow and of Tsuki. Stealth � uses shadows to vanish into darkness, to remain hidden Heart of Darkness � casts shadows onto even the sunniest of lands. Disguise � able to blend into a crowd at a moment�s notice. Midnight Summon- calls forth a darkness to disorient opponent Rapid Strike � quickly appears in front of enemy and strikes multiple times with Kuro and Kurai. Howl's Dance - Tsuki howls to the night creating a mist to cloak Allura and Tsuki quickly. Limit Break: Wolf�s Howl With the howl of Tsuki, a moon appears in the sky, catching an opponent in it�s shadow. Many shadow clones appear from the shadows from all sides surrounding the enemy. Instantly they take off running at the opponent, with replica kuro and kurai�s and strike the enemy from all sides, as one kicks the enemy up and each clone flies at it slashing the enemy. As the enemy falls back down, they are sucked into a vortex of shadow where blade strike from all sides again before releasing the enemy. Battle Sign Up II Job Class: MS Pilot ----> MS Advanced Pilot --> Ultimate MS Pilot Weapon Type: Hizack ----> Gundam Sandrock Kai ---> Wing Gundam Zero =eden= Profile: Sano Drago Real Name: Sano Drago Gender: Male Height: 6'2 Weight: 120 lbs. Appearance: http://virusteste.webcindario.com/wallpape...3_3.preview.jpg Age: 21 Species: Dragovian Special Skills: - Auto-Revive - White Wind - Copycat - Zeta Gain Force Element: Fire Trance Aura Color: Bright Yellow Guardian Force: Kjata Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://www.istaria.com/images/races/Dragons_big.gif Bio: Sano was born to a well known heroine, who disipeared on her last adventure, and his father left for her search, and did not return since he was 7. He became intrested in the fire element around age 10 and was thought to have mastered it quite quickly. A poor merchant sold him a special sword for a reasonable price but told him it came with a curse. Sano didn't believe it at the time, and bought the infamous Dragon Sword. Sano prefers to work alone but doesn't hesitate to help those in need. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Warrior Weapon Type: Long Sword Weapon Name: Dragon Sword Techs/Magic: - Fire Flight- Sano leaps into the air and fires small fireballs from his weapon. - Shield- Sano forms a sphere shaped elemental shield capable of not only protecting him, but repeling any magic cast at him for a short time. - Flaming Wall- Creates a flaming wall through his hand and pushes it towards an opponet. - Seekers- Creates a unique fireball from both hands and throws them up into the air. They lock on and seek a single opponent. - Limit Break: Eternal Flame- Sano thrusts his sword into the ground and a wall of fire surronds him and a single opponent. Additonaly, fireballs and solar flares strike from a small sun that sparks from the sword as well. The limit concludes with the sun falling down to the sword, creating an immence explosion. =Eruru= Profile: Eruru Real Name: Erur? Gender:Female Height: 5'4� Weight:112lbs Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Eruru/mypics/utawarerumono.png Age:16 Species: Enterran Special Skills: White Wind Grand Emblem Element: Holy Trance Aura Color: Fuchsia Guardian Force: Mukkuru Mutation:Daemon Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Eruru/mypics/lovewings.jpg Bio: Erur? has a forceful, but caring, personality, who care more about other people well bing then her own often putting herself at risk to save someone else life. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Cleric/Divine Mind Weapon Type: Short Sword/Beam Saber Weapon Name: Steel Fox/Silver Fox Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ?Diamond Tail - TBA ?Angelic Feathers - TBA ?Blue Seed -TBA ?Avatar - TBA Limit Break:Steel Fox - TBA Job Class: Wilder/Ravager Weapon Type: Bo Staff/Chained Sickle Weapon Name: Platinum Tiger/ Platinum Couger Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ?Phantasm � TBA ?Cyclone Aura - TBA ?Air Gear - TBA ?Crimson Flower - TBA Limit Break:Platinum Tiger - TBA Extra Skills/Magic used in both forms: ?.Bag of Holding - An Ability to store anything in one small bag =Eureka= Profile: Eureka Name: Eureka Nickname(s)*: Gender: Female Height*: 5'2" Weight*: 98 pound Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Eureka7/Avatars/1481242533_l.jpg Age: Unknown (Appears about 14-16 years old) Species: Coralian (Android until OmegaX has time to add it.) Special Skills: -Invisibility - Eon Force -Beta Gain force -Aerial -Hyper speed Element: Thunder Trance Aura Color: purple Guardian Force: Ixion Mutation: Desolated Angel Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Eureka7/Avatars...olate_angel.jpg Bio*: She is a summoner on a journey of discovery, questing to find herself, and true meaning of life Battle Sign Up* Job Class: High Summoner> Totomia Summoner Weapon Type: Summoning staff >Summoning staff Weapon Name*: Nirvash Weapon Picture*: http://www.megaplexx.de/megaplexx/storm/stab.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Arc blast - channeling she can summon a explosion of electrified water ? Purity water - its water she can channeling into to use to heal herself ? Ephemeral Vengeance - The user creates four firefly-like energy wings and fires out a powerful energy blast from them ?Limit Break: Kigen Dragon - allows to channel energy into a blast that looks like a dragon made out of water, that encircle Eureka and only she can breath in it,and pulls in anyone who comes near her. Job Class: Sword Master> Weapon Master v Weapon Type: Great Sword > Zweihander Sword & 2 Snake Swords Weapon Name*: Seven Swell > Seven Swell, and Side Effects Weapon Picture*: http://www.rpg-project.com/items/flamberge.jpg Skills/Magic**: ? Gentle Fist (it channels energy into the opponant targeting muscles and nerves possible disabling them in the process if enough energy is channeled. ? Life force Absorption � it lets her absorb of her opponant. ? Pyroclasm - lets her channel fire that form into orb, and throws one, and then throws the other with them colliding in mid air causing a massive explosion of flames. ? Kigen Dragon - allows to channel energy into a blast that looks like a dragon made out of water, that encircle Eureka and only she can breath in it,and pulls in anyone who comes near her. Limit Break: Seven Swell - This is a very destructive channeling technique is often refered to as the Seven Swell phenomenon, Its recognized by it tall pillar of light that could vaporize anything in its wake. Then it removes limits on the user�s body, into one surge attack. =Haruhi Suzumiya= Haruhi Profile: Haruhi Real Name: Haruhi Gender: Female Height: 5�4�� Weight: 99 lbs Appearance: http://badger11.animeblogger.net/image/haruhi1.jpg Age: 17 Species: Al Bhed Special Skills: Copycat, Epoch Guard, Hyper Speed,Aerial Element: Space Trance Aura Color:Blue Guardian Force: Giga-Phoenix Mutation: Siren Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Haruhi/myAvatars/komugi1.jpg Bio: At first, Haruhi seems very indifferent and cold but underneath that front she is very spontaneous. Haruhi also has a very competitive personality and accepts without hesitation any challenge that crosses her, regardless of difficulty or time constraint. Her constant optimism and over-confidence make her rather arrogant. She has very high standards and won't accept anything less than perfection from herself and people she hung out with. Because of her dedication, she becomes hot-headed when things don't go her way. Hand-in-hand with her cleverness and creativity, and a certain ruthlessness, even seeming amorality, she can often get what she wants, Haruhi tends to pursue her goals regardless of who gets in the way, or is hurt, Right and wrong seem immaterial. Job Class: Divine Mind Weapon Type: Mind Weapon Name: Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Spell manifestation � She can create things by just thinking about them, but the bigger the item them more it drains her. ? Astral projection � sends a ghostly image of herself, anywhere she has been before or to anyone she knows . ? Mach Flight � She can fly at Mach Speeds ? Teleportation � She can teleport anywhere she has been before. Limit Break: Reality manipulation � depending on her mood, her emotions effect the fabric the fabric of reality. Kyon Profile: Kyon Real Name: Kyon Gender: Male Height:173cm Weight:65kg Appearance: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/7/7a/Kyon.jpg Age: 17 Species: Human (Teen) Special Skills: Omega Barrier Element: void Trance Aura Color: green Guardian Force:Valefor Mutation: N/A Mutation Appearance:N/A Bio: Kyon is one of Haruhi's companions, and the second founding member of the SOS Brigade. Upon his entry into high school, he resigns himself to a lifestyle where his adolescent fantasies such as aliens, time travelers, and espers have no place. After one small conversation with him, Haruhi unexpectedly opened up to him and dragged him into her new club. His reputation and fate have since become entangled with Haruhi's. Mikuru Asahina Profile: Mikuru Asahina Real Name: Mikuru Asahina Gender: female Height:5'3'' Weight:103lb Appearance: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/3...uru_Asahina.jpg Age: 16 Species: Light Elf Special Skills: red Aerial Chocobo Omega Barrier Element: Time Trance Aura Color: Guardian Force: Carbuncle Mutation: N/A Mutation Appearance:N/A Bio: A shy and timid girl with a childish na�vet�, Mikuru is as kind, caring and thoughtful as she is beautiful. She easily gets scared or flustered, more so in times whenever Haruhi is involved and makes her do embarrassing things. Apparently prone to daydreaming, she can also be rather clumsy at times. Nevertheless, she can be surprisingly resilient and is capable of recovering from even the most discomforting of situations. Her charm and radiance comes not only from her beauty, but also her cheerfulness and innocence. However, because of her gentle nature she seems rather helpless most of the time. Kyon sees it as his duty to always watch over and protect her, although, when it comes to Haruhi there is no rescue. Despite being reluctant to continue after the bunny-girl incident, where she was forced to wear a bunny-girl costume and pass out fliers on school grounds, Mikuru remains loyal and dedicated to the Brigade as well as her mission as a time-traveller. This strong resolve alone shows her inner strength. Yuki Nagato Profile: Yuki Nagato Real Name:Yuki Nagato Gender: female Height:4'11'' Weight:98lb Appearance: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6...Yuki_Nagato.jpg Age: Unknown (Appears 16) Species: Android Special Skills: Aerial Invisibility Omega Barrier Element: Holy Trance Aura Color:Silver Guardian Force: Neo bahamut Mutation: N/A Mutation Appearance:N/A Bio: Yuki has a very stoic and introverted personality, preferring simple body language rather than speaking. When prompted to speak, she does so in a very concise manner, always speaking in a monotone and displaying a dispassionate complexion. She thinks very rationally, and finds it difficult to communicate with normal humans due to her intelligence and lack of empathy. She enjoys reading, and is seen reading a book in the majority of her appearances, typically of the science fiction or mystery genres. As the series continues, she develops a sense of humor, although her unchanging facial expressions make it near-impossible to discern whether she is joking or not. Despite her reserved manner, she is reliable and trustworthy, resulting in Kyon trusting her more than other members of the SOS Brigade. Itsuki Koizumi Profile: Itsuki Koizumi Real Name:Itsuki Koizumi Gender: Male Height:5'6'' Weight:145lb Appearance: http://www.anime-source.com/banzai/images/...a/Koizumi10.jpg Age: 17 Species: Human (Teen) Special Skills: Omega Barrier Element:Gravity Trance Aura Color:White Guardian Force: Griever Mutation: N/A Mutation Appearance:N/A Bio: Itsuki is a member in a secret association which he simply refers to as the "Agency" (??, "Agency"?). The members of this society consist of special humans known as espers who gained unique ESP-like powers and special knowledge regarding Haruhi three years ago. Since then, they have been actively protecting humanity by fighting giant beings known as Shinjin . =Ino Yamanaka= Profile: Ino Name: Ino Alias: Nakhl v Nicknames: Nak Gender: Female Height: 4�11�� Weight: 81 pounds Appearance: http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g177/NinjaAnko/Nakhl.jpg Age: 11 Species: Kakodaemon Special Skills: - Tri Emblem - Grand Emblem - Hyper Speed Element: Gravity Trance Aura Color: Blue Mutation: Heartless Angel Mutation Appearance: http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g177/NinjaAnko/Rakka.jpg Guardian Force: Jenova Bio: She has pieced together some of her memories, but still doesn�t remember very much about her past, she continues her quest to learn about herself. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Tantalus-> Rogue ->Rogue Zero Weapon Type: Dual Daggers -> Dual Daggers -> War Hammer Weapon Name: Sour -> Bullet Purgatory -> Hammer Time Weapons:Pictures: http://www.wholesaleknives.co.uk/twin_spike_dagger_multipic.jpg Skills/Magic: ? Eternal Devote � allows her bolster abilities of others, as well as inflict severe pain through physical contact and even resurrect a fallen comrade from the brink of death. ? Light Speed � ability to travel faster then the speed of light ? Condemnation � creates a bubble of fear around a person, bringing there worst nightmares to life. ? Void - seals a target in a void no possible return times their normal strength. Limit Break: Clueless - emits an aura that confuses everything around her. Job Class: Necromancer -> Dread Necromancer ->True Necromancer Weapon Type: Staff -> Gun staff -> 2 Chained Sickles Weapon Name: Sour -> Bullet Purgatory -> ISickles Weapon Picture: Skills/Magic: ? Mysterious � it make people sense things that aren�t really there putting them on edge. ? Fatality - make the person cast on think they are dead. And are walking towards, and followed a light to there actual death. ? Telepresence � she can throw a shadow copy of herself miles away from her actual self in form of communication ? The Edge � Lets her mess with people stress level bringing them up causing a panic attack or nervous break down. Limit Break: Mind break - Lets her take possession of a person body, do anything but kill themselves, she would take her own life along with theres. =Isaribi= Profile: Havoc Real Name: Havoc Gender: Female Height: 4'7" Weight: 89.2 lbs Appearance: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/kirsi2.jpg Dragon Appearance: http://www.animeforum.com/uploads/ice_dragon.jpg Age: 100 (Appears 14 years old) Species: Dragovian Special Skills: Auto-Revive, Grand Emblem Element: Water Trance Aura Color: Cyan Guardian Force: Kraken Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://www.gameguru.in/images/devil-may-cry-4-same.jpg Bio: She is an emotionless girl, She is very passive and speaking rarely to strangers, she opens up more when she gets to know you, she is a spy for the Dragovian government, she was sent to watch the group that was sent to take care of Devourer, and report back their progress. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Magist Weapon Type: Short Sword Weapon Name: Kirsi Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Transposition -this is used to quickly replace a body with a close by object. Creates confusing among the opponent(s) - creating a chance to escape, or return with a larger strike. Useful for avoiding attacks, and hiding from potential enemies. ? Ilusionaire - She can Psionically cause other people to see, hear, touch, smell, and/or taste things that do not actually exist. She can also cause people to sense things in ways that they would not naturally; for example, She can make herself look and sound like a different person, or look and feel like a wall, or even seem invisible. ? Submariner - his power is the ability to extract oxygen from water, allowing her to 'breathe' while submerged. She is unaffected by the immense pressure and the cold temperature of the ocean depths. ? Water Scrying - ability to see anything near water when she is touching water, or the future of someone while they are in water. Limit Break: Great WaterFall - When this is used on an opponent it slightly drill the opponent then wraps said opponent in swirling water. If used from the top of an opponent it creates a waterfall like effect so instead of drowning the opponent it crushes them under pressure.